Searching Our Love
by rikananami
Summary: Nama gue Sasuke. Mungkin buat semua cewek-cewek kebanyakan gue ini perfect dan emang iya sih. Mata onyx, rambut jibrak ayam, cool, jenius, dingin dan memikat


**Searching Our Love  
**

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi Sasuke punya akuuuu ^^

Copyright: UUU (Undang Undang Uchiha)

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

WARNING: AU! Suka suka aku yaaa mau buat apa :P

**Gadis Lebam (Mona Lisa)**

**

* * *

**

Nama gue Sasuke. Mungkin buat semua cewek-cewek kebanyakan gue ini perfect dan emang iya sih. Mata onyx, rambut jibrak ayam, cool, jenius, dingin dan memikat (hueeekk, bahasa gue dah), dan gue ini jago dalam hal apapun kecuali nantangin kakak semata wayang gue buat adu kimia ato adu jotos ogaahhh!

"Sas!" panggil Gaara, dia sohib gue yang bener-bener ngerti apa yang gue mau dan jalan pikiran kita sama.

"Ape?" gue nyaut sambil ngelirik dia. Gaara duduk disebelah gue yang masih asik megang mouse main tembak-tembakan di komputer.

"Woo dasar lo anak-anak! Maen begituan? Mending ke biliar yuk! Ayolah lo kali-kali ikutan nongkrong disana. Ngerem mulu disini bertelor kan nggak lucu Sas! Muka lo tuh keren banget sumpah! Dompet lo tebel banget beud! Apa lagi? Gaya lo sumpah anjrit gue aja kalah! Ayolah…" Gaara ngeliatin gue dari ujung kaki gue sampe rambut jibrak gue.

"Disana garing Gar, enakan main game ato nonton dorama, hmm…"

"Norak lo!"

"Eh suka suka gue ya… udah sana lo pergi! Entar malem kesini yah! Temenin gue, hehehe nyokap bokap gue kan ke Paris tuh."

"Sip deh, lo kan sohib gue, sohib ter-norak yang pernah gue punya. Gue duluan ya Sas!"

"Iye."

Gue lanjut main game, tembak sana tembak sini dan gue menang. Komputer bego lo! Main sama gue aja kalah, norak!

Perut oh perut gue mulai minta isi ulang, gue lari kedapur dan cuma nemuin bahan makanan mentah, bisakah gue masak? Jawabannya tidak, gue ambil aman karena tak mau dapur kesayangan mama hancur karena gue. Shizune, pembantu rumah tangga yang nggak bisa masak, dia cuma dibayar buat jaga rumah, bersih-bersih, dan urus urus barang-barang dirumah termasuk nyuci kaus kaki gue yang bau dan dekil. Untuk urusan masak dia senasib kayak gue, mending jauh-jauh dari dapur deh!

Akhirnya gue tekan beberapa nomor di handphone gue, 14045. Burger saja cukup buat gue malem ini. Selanjutnya tinggal menonton dorama, ihihihihi… sempurna banget hidup gue dikelilingi game dan dorama.

Sampe akhirnya gue kaget dan beranjak dari depan laptop menuju hape gue yang tergeletak di sofa kamar gue. Ada ribuan SMS yang belum gue baca atau malah nggak akan gue baca. Isinya sepele 'Hai Sasuke… ini bla bla bla…' apa penting gue baca? Dasar cewek alay. Yang paling gue heran darimana mereka dapet nomor HP gue, padahal udah sering banget ganti tanpa gembar-gembor ke banyak orang, paling cuma Gaara yang tau, apa Gaara ember? Entah. Ada satu SMS dari Gaara, isinya juga nggak penting, 'Sas, gue joget-joget asiiiikkk loh, entar gue langsung kerumah lo.'

Dasar Gaara… gaulnya yahud banget, mondar mandir café hiburan malam. Bertolak belakang banget sama gue yang emang gaya anak brandal tapi sebenernya nggak ngerti apa-apa sama dunia malam begitu.

Ting tong ting tong… bel rumah mewah gue –ehm rumah bonyok gue ini berbunyi lantang, gue buru-buru ngintip siapa makhluk yang dateng malam hari ini. Gue intip dari balik tirai, cih! Cewek. Mau apa tuh cewek kerumah gue?

Dengan bergantung pada motto keluarga 'Uchiha selalu ramah', gue buka pintunya dan tiba-tiba cewek itu pingsan.

Astaga… Ya Tuhan… apaan sih? Emang gue apain nih cewek sampe pingsan? Ah ngawur…

"IRUKA! CEPET KESINI!" gue panggil tukang kebun rumah gue.

Gue amati, cewek ini mukanya lebam-lebam, cewek ini juga berantakan, mungkin emang harus gue tolong dia malem ini walaupun gue juga nggak tau siapa dia, semoga nggak bikin onar deh.

Gue nyuruh Iruka mindahin 'cewek lebam' ini ke sofa diruang tamu sekaligus ngobatin lebam-lebamnya. Ihihihihi… ini cewek cantik juga, nggak ada bedak di wajahnya, natural menurut gue. Cuma rambutnya aja pirang dan kayaknya sih rambut asli. Apa-apaan sih gue? Nggak penting banget merhatiin penampilan cewek.

"G…gomen ne…" keluar suara dari mulut gadis lebam ini, gue masih duduk nggak jauh dari dirinya.

Responnya masih lambat, matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya gue bisa liat jelas sempurna mata biru bulatnya, DEG gue terbius, sialan!

"…Ini dimana?" dia akhirnya kebingungan, bibirnya bergetar dan akhirnya nangis.

"Eh jangan nangis! Gue bukan orang jahat kok, lo tadi kerumah gue dan pingsan didepan gue, lo siapa? Kenapa dateng kesini? Ada apa?" gue nanya tanpa sekat, makin guguplah dia gue gituin.

"Gue siapa? Gue nggak tau…" jawab cewek lebam ini sambil megang kepalanya.

Amnesia kah? Atau pura-pura amnesia sebagai modus perampokan? Hmm kayaknya gue mesti hati-hati.

"Lo nggak inget siapa nama lo?" gue udah ancang-ancang megang pukulan baseball dibelakang punggung gue.

Dia menggeleng dan menangis lagi.

"Heh jangan nangis! Coba ceritain, kenapa lo bisa nyampe didepan rumah gue? Seinget lo aja deh nggak mesti semuanya."

"Gue jatoh… gelap… gue jalan nggak tau arah… gue capek nggak kuat lagi berdiri…" dia cerita terbata-bata.

Gue masih ragu ke-amnesia-an cewek lebam ini, "Oke, sampe akhirnya lo pingsan. Lo nggak tau ini dareah mana?"

Dia menggeleng, tangisannya udah reda, gue bentak sih tadi. Hahahaha.

"Kalo gitu lo boleh disini dulu, besok baru gue bantu lo cari tau diri lo sendiri, oke?" kesimpulan gue yang nekat. Tapi kayaknya dia emang amnesia, tapi nggak tau juga ding. Semoga aja bukan orang jahat.

"SHIZUNE!"

Bajunya kotor, cewek lebam ini bohai juga, yang gue suka adalah penampilannya yang natural, wajahnya mulus dan jelas itu tanpa diedit, sewaktu gue ngobatin lebam di pipinya tadi gue nggak lihat setitik bedakpun, dan matanya… biru permata…

"Ini siapa tuan?" Shizune keheranan lihat cewek lebam-lebam diruang tamu dan gue yang megang pemukul baseball, Shizune berganti pandang ngeliatin gue dan cewek lebam ini.

"Bukan aku yang bikin dia lebam, sana suruh mandi kek apa kek, kasih baju juga." perintah gue kayak raja.

Gue anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Lahir di keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya. Gue punya satu kakak yang nakalnya kelewatan tapi juga jeniusnya kelewatan. Sampe pernah bikin jantung bokap gue kambuh. Gue rasa dialah saingan gue, Itachi.

Tapi untungnya dia jarang dirumah, keluyuran kayak kelelawar dimalam hari, sok-sok banget mentang-mentang udah kuliah. Gue kan anti banget sama dunia gemerlap malam, siangpun gue anti, gue ini anak rumahan yang setiap harinya keluar rumah cuma buat sekolah dan beli dorama baru, selebihnya menghabiskan waktu dirumah… lebih nyaman.

Gue pilih tetep diruang tamu, itung-itung jaga-jaga kalo si cewek lebam ternyata adalah penipu dan nungguin Gaara. Bosan menunggu, gue sumpal telinga gue pake earphone, lagunya apa? Apa saja boleh…

Asik dan terbawa suasana lagu gue jadi angguk-angguk kepala sendirian dan nggak sadar telah di intip cewek lebam itu. Walaupun wajahnya lebam-lebam, dia tetep cantik. APA-APAN SIH GUE?

"Ada apa?" gue rasa dia mau ngomong sesuatu tapi takut liat gue yang angguk-angguk sendirian kayak orang gila.

"Gue keluar aja yah, makasih udah nolongin gue dan kasih gue baju ganti. Makasih banyak ya…" dia menggantung kalimatnya sendiri, kayak mau ngelanjutin tapi nggak tau apa yang mau di ucap.

"Gue Sasuke."

"Yak, makasih banyak ya Sasuke." Ternyata nama gue yang dia butuh, hahahaha.

Gue liat jam dinding, "Lo nggak usah keluar sekarang, udah malem banget, disini dulu baru besok gue anterin lo."

"Ano… arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke." dia senyum kearah gue.

UWOOOO! Giginya rapih sekali, gue sukaaaaa cewek yang giginya rapih tak ber-behel, bikin risih aja ngeliat cewek pake behel, serasa giginya berantakan banget.

"SHIZUNE!"

Teriakan pertama, Shizune langsung muncul dari belakang cewek lebam itu. "Ya, tuan,"

"Bawa dia ke kamar tamu yah." suruh gue lagi, kayak raja.

"Iya, ayo saya antar." Shizune mengajak cewek lebam itu ke kamar tamu didekat ruang tamu. Hmm… siapa sebenernya cewek lebam itu? Nggak enak banget gue sebut dia cewek lebam, mungkin gue harus cari nama sementara buat dia, siapa? Sutijem… Suketi… Sarinah… siapa?

"WOY SAS! Betah lo dirumah?" gue melonjak, Gaara ada disebelah gue tiba-tiba.

"Sial, masuk darimana lo?" gue melirik Gaara sebentar lalu melengos kearah kamar tamu.

"Dari pintu rumah lo lah! Masa nembus tembok kan nggak lucu." Gaara duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu gue. Gaara udah gue anggap saudara kandung gue sendiri, bonyok juga udah anggap Gaara sebagai anak sendiri. Karena Gaara nge-kos jadilah sering gue bawa kabur kerumah gue, bokap nyokap Gaara ada diluar kota, di Suna.

"Hn, sesuka lo lah." gue beranjak untuk naik kelantai dua, ke kamar gue.

"Ikut Sas, hahaha." Gaara mengekor.

Gue buka knop pintu kamar dan langsung terlihatlah pemandangan kamar cowok kebanyakan, baju dimana-mana dan bungkus snack dimana-mana, mumpung nyokap nggak ada jadi gue bisa puas-puasan berantakin kamar, tentunya bareng Gaara, hahahaha.

"Gila ya Sas! Hampir lima tahun gue jadi temen lo tapi kebiasaan buruk lo tuh nggak pernah berubah." Gaara mendelik kearah gue, gue melengos.

"Apa emang kebiasaan buruk gue?" gue nggak mandang Gaara, mata gue tetep didepan laptop, ngecek FB yang udah jamuran kayaknya.

"Ngupil!" Gaara jinjit-jinjit jijik dilantai kamar gue.

"Mana upilnya coba?"

"Di idung lo numpuk! Tuh juga berceceran dilantai! JOROK SASUKE!" Gaara sewot-sewot.

"Suka suka gue yaaa mau ngupil dimana aja, ini kamar gue." gue masih stay depan laptop.

"Ini anak kalo dibilangin ngeyel banget sih! Kalo cewek-cewek pada tau lo suka ngupil dan upil lo berceceran gue jamin lo bakal _lost of girls_!" Gaara jitakin kepala gue. Ini temen gue daritadi heboh sendiri ngeliat upil-upil dikamar gue. Suka suka gue yaaaa.

"Amien…" gue langsung pasang status di FB, 'heiii… gue ngupil dan upil gue berceceran dikamar gue… ada yang mau pungut?'

"ANJRIT! Lo tuh sarap tau nggak Sas!" Gaara melotot didepan laptop.

Nggak berapa lama kemudian, notif gue langsung padat. Sabaku No Gaara mengomentari status Anda… Sakura Haruno… Yamanaka Ino… Hyuuga Hinata… Karin Akatsuki… Tenten China (?)… Hyuuga Hanabi… Sabaku No Temari… Rika Nanami Nanami… haaaahhhhh! Buanyak banget.

'lo gembel Sas.' hahaha langsung dari i-Phonenya, Sabaku No Gaara

'sini aku pungut, akan aku simpan dihatiku yang paling dalam.' CIH CIH CIH HUEEEKKKK, Haruno Sakura.

'upilmu mengalihkan duniaku.' Apa juga ini maksudnya? Yamanaka Ino.

'upil sasuke? ikkhh jijik dweah… tapi nggak apa apa dweh akyu pungut.' Sumpah lebay alay abis nih cewek, Hyuuga Hinata.

'upil lo bisa bikin gue gelagapan juga, Sasuke Uchiha.' Hanya upil… apakah mungkin sodara sodara? Karin Akatsuki.

'upil lo berapaan? sini gue jual laku nggak di toko emas gue?' senior gue yang rada gila, otak dagangnya jalan terussss. Tenten China.

'kak sasuke upilan? hanabi jadi ilfil.' Sekarepmu mau ilfil ato nggak, hahaha. Hyuuga Hanabi.

'dengan satu kibasan kipas gue upil lo langsung masuk lagi ke idung lo.' tetehnya Gaara ikutan juga, Sabaku No Temari.

'ngupil mulu sayang, buru ah ending… capek aku nulis naskahnya.' Ini? Ini mah mau-maunya writer aja, Rika Nanami Nanami (writer angkat bicara: suka suka akuuuu).

Komen aneh-aneh banget. Gue langsung tambahin satu komen di kolom komentar status gue, 'suka sukaaa gue…' (writer: kata-kata akuuuuu tuh sayang!). Gaara menjatuhkan badan di kasur gue.

"Kenapa? Mabok lo Gar?" gue langsung ikutan berbaring disebelah Gaara.

"Sedikit, hhhh… cuma lo Sas yang nahan sampe sekarang nahan gue buat nggak nyentuh narkoba." Gaara sedikit menerawang ke langit-langit kamar gue.

"Tenang Gar, gue bakal jagain lo. Lo itu masih sekolah, lo juga harus banggain bokap lo di Suna, lo juga nggak boleh ngecewain nyokap lo yang udah tenang di Surga-Nya." gue akhirnya khotbah tengah malem buat Gaara.

"Iya Sas, thanks yah!" Gaara nepuk pundak gue. Gue hanya ngangguk dan senyum simpel.

"Eh Gar, gue nemu cewek." gue mulai cerita tentang cewek lebam.

"Dimana? Bahasa lo tuh nemu, lo kira barang, apa?" Gaara mulai tertarik dan duduk dikasur gue.

"Sumpah, dia pingsan didepan rumah gue, lebam-lebam dan gue nggak tega, sekarang dia ada dikamar tamu." cerita gue.

Gaara mendelik, "Lebam?"

Gue ikutan Gaara buat beralih dari berbaring menjadi duduk dikasur, "Iyah, gue juga nggak tau kenapa tuh cewek bisa lebam-lebam, parahnya lagi kayakya dia amnesia."

Gaara makin tertarik, "Kok? Nah lho terus gimana?"

Gue angkat bahu, "Besok bantuin gue cari tau siapa dia, ok?"

Gaara manggut-manggut aja, "Cantik nggak Sas?" mata Gaara mengerjap kayak kelilipan, dasar Gaara… aura playboy-nya tetep!

"Natural, Gar. Sederhana-nya dia gue suka." gue mulai kebawa suasana.

"Lo suka? LO BILANG SUKA, SAS?" Gaara langsung mendelik.

"Ya emang kenapa?" gue risih diliatin Gaara setajem itu, Shukaku-nya muncul bisa tepar gue (Boong ding. WARNING: NGGAK ADA JUTSUAPAPUN DISINI).

"SODARA SODARA SEKALIAAAAAAAANNN! SOHIB GUE INI SUDAH BISA BILANG 'SUKA' SAMA CEWEK!" Gaara teriak-teriak double toa dikamar gue.

"Anjrit! Biasa aja dong lo!" gue ngebekap mulutnya.

"LEFFFFFHHHHAAAAASSSSS!" Gaaara berontak.

"Makanya jangan lebay!" Gue lepas bekapan maut gue.

"Gue jadi pengen liat dia…" Gaara menerawang.

Gue jitak kepala Gaara, "Mikir jorok ya lo?"

Gaara nyengir, "Naluri lelaki euy!"

Malam makin larut. Gue sama Gaara masih ngegitar dikamar. Main gitar sih nggak jago tapi sekedar jrang-jreng-jrang-jreng sih oke oke saja. Kalo Gaara sih beda, dia jago gitaran, gue kadang iri pengen jadi Gaara. Abisnya gue cuma dikasih kelebihan dibidang pelajaran, bahkan hampir semua pelajaran gue jago apalagi kimia. Tapi masalah musik gue nol besar, nggak ding __kalo teorinya gue bisa hahaha tapi prakteknya nol besar! Tapi kata Gaara suara gue baguuuuuuuusss, hahahahaha.

the reverse side of beauty it dyed by beloved filth

sexual disgrace

the reverse side of beauty it dyed by beloved filth

ouwouwoooh yeah

Gaara mainin lagu Gazette, dasar rocker! Gue ikutan nyanyi pas bait selanjutnya.

genwaku no umi shizun da hotaru hitei wa yokkyuu jou no uso

mujun de somaru taion risei wo koumuru aibu ni

odori tokekomu shun wa fuini kegarawashiku...

my mind which falls

Gue sama Gaara nyatuin suara walaupun urat sampe mau putus.

whooa your seed and my seed never mixes whooa

the connection of this blood is eternal whoooa

you cannot finish suppressing the desire whoooaa

to true daughter... sexual disgrace

Bait ini gue lagi sendirian yang nyanyi.

toiki fusagu myaku utsu ue wa wakari aenu guren wo motomu

Bait ini Gaara ikutan lagi sambil genjreng gitarnya.

wouwouwoooh yeah

closet mind is distorted instability please release me before breaking

how long, how long, how long in humiliation

the countless fatal scar was born!

Gaara gitaran asik banget, Gaara… gue jadi iri, hikss… (writer: kamu nggak kalah dari Gaara kok ^^)

SEXUAL DISGRACE!

Masih asik dengan lagu ini, gue sama Gaara dikagetin sama satu suara dari luar kamar gue. Kayak ada orang, gue liat jam tangan, 00:15. Oh mama… sudah malam ini… siapa itu diluar… gue sama Gaara yang sama-sama takut makhluk gaib langsung ancang-ancang ambil peralatan seadanya takut-takut emang itu beneran makhluk halus, surat Yasin dan tasbih (?).

Pemikiran kedua, atau maling? Akhirnya tangan kanan megang surat Yasin dan tangan kiri megang pukulan baseball. Sementara Gaara, tangan kanan megang tasbih, tangan kiri megang sarung.

"Sarung?" gue cengok.

"Gue bekap malingnya Sas!" Gaara pasang kuda-kuda, Gaara dulunya maen debus apa ninja Suna sih? (WARNING: NGGAK ADA LATAR BELAKANG NINJA NINJAAN DISINI!)

Gue siap siap buka pintu kamar, dag dig dug duaaarrr ini jantung. Gue kok cemen yah? Hahaha Gaara juga cemen sih. Kacau banget ini!

Kriieeeettt… daun pintu terbuka perlahan-lahan. Gue intip setiap sudut di lantai dua rumah gue ini. Kosong… tiba-tiba sesosok cewek berambut panjang muncul dibalik guci hias deket kamar gue.

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" gue sama Gaara teriak keras banget dan ngacungin tangan kanan masing-masing.

"Ano… gomen ne…" cewek itu bengong liat gue dan Gaara bertingkah laku seperti anak TK.

"Gue haus." katanya sambil memegang leher.

Gue manggut-manggut, "Sebentar yah."

"Ssss siapa Sas?" Gaara masih gemeteran.

Gue masuk ke kamar buat ngambilin minum, "Itu cewek yang tadi gue ceritain."

Pas gue balik lagi dengan gelas ditangan kanan gue –surat Yasinnya udah disimpen lagi di kamar, hahaha parno banget gue. Ternyata oh ternyata Gaara udah ngerayu cewek itu, dasar dasar Sabaku No Gaara!

"Ini minumnya," gue nyodorin gelas berisi air putih buat si cewek lebam.

"Makasih." dia langsung neguk air putih itu hingga tetes terakhir.

Gaara kedip-kedip kearah gue, "Buat gue yah Sas."

Gue cuma geleng-geleng, "Sesukamu lha."

"Mirip Mona Lisa, Sas." Gaara berbisik di telinga gue.

"Mbah-mu Mona Lisa darimananya?" mau nggak mau gue akhirnya merhatiin si cewek lebam.

"Lo perhatiin deh, lebam-lebam di wajahnya nambah mirip Mona Lisa kali." Gaara serius mandang si cewek lebam atau sekarang kita sebut saja dia Mona Lisa.

"Kalo gitu, Nama sementara lo adalah Mona Lina, ok?" gue kasih penawaran ke Mona Lisa.

Dia cuma manggut-manggut, mungkin risih diliatin gue sama Gaara daritadi, apa mungkin bahagia bisa diliat dua cowok cakep model kita begitu, hahahaha lebaynya gue!

Mona Lisa balik ke kamar tamu, kayaknya dia masih capek, cuma karena haus jadi panjang urusannya. Gue sama Gaara balik ke kamar dan mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Akhirnya tidur di sofa kamar dengan posisi sama-sama tak elite. Jungkir sana jungkir sini.

Gue buka mata gue. Sudah pagi… ayo mandi… gosok gigi… lalu mati… nggak ah lalu bantuin Mona Lisa cari tau dirinya sendiri. Kasihan dia…

Gaara masih jungkir balik di sofa dengan liur membentuk pulau Hokkaido. Gue langsung ke kamar mandi dan ganti baju. sampe selesai ganti baju Gaara masih belum juga bangun. Makanya jangan lebay joget-joget sampe malem, sukurr nggak bisa bangun!

"Gar, bangun gih, ayo bantuin gue nyari tau siapa sebenernya Mona Lisa." gue goyang-goyangin badan Gaara dan BRUUUKKK! Dengan sukses tubuhnya mendarat di bawah sofa dan terkontaminasi dengan upil-upil gue, hahahaha.

"ANJRIT ADA UPIL!" Gaara langsung bangun dan sadar 100% ketika bertemu dengan upil gue.

"Cepet ah!" gue dorong Gaara supaya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tega banget sama sohib sendiri Sas, wooo!" Gaara ngomel tapi akhirnya mandi juga. Setengah baju Gaara ada dilemari gue, setengah baju gue juga ada dilemari kosan-nya Gaara. Kita kan saudara, hehehehe.

Gue turun kebawah, bau nasi goreng yang asing tercium dengan jelas. Ini bukan bau nasi goreng nyokap gue, masa iya sih Shizune masak? Tapi sumpah aromanya lezat banget. Gue turun kebawah dan cari tau siapa yang bikin aroma nasi goreng selezat ini.

Dapur gue dihiasi cewek cantik, rambut pirang tergerai indah bak emas, mata biru bulat bak berlian, dan penampilannya sangat sederhana. Mona Lisa…

"Ehm," gue mendehem.

"Maaf kalo gue lancang pake dapur lo, tadi gue udah izin ke cewek yang ngasih baju ke gue tadi malem, dia bilang gue boleh masak asal gue bisa, sekarang dia lagi bersih-bersih ruang tamu." jawab Mona Lisa dengan detail.

"Bikin nasi goreng banyak nggak?" tanya gue sambil nongol-nongol pengen liat gimana wujud nasi goreng dengan aroma selezat ini.

"Iya, gue bikin buat semua orang dirumah ini, maaf ya gue lancang. Lo tuan rumah disini kan?" dia pegang spatula erat-erat, ketakutan kayaknya.

"Nggak apa-apa, thanks ya." gue kabur lari-lari kelantai dua, ke kamar gue.

Gaara masih sisir-sisir rambut merahnya, "Hmmm… nasi goreng? Nyokap lo udah balik? Katanya ke Paris kok cepet banget?"

"Bukan nyokap gue, Mona Lisa yang masak nasi goreng." gue ngambil earphone dan keluar kamar lagi, mau nonton Mona Lisa masak ah, hahahaha apaan sih gue? Jadi aneh begini… apa… ini? el-ow-vi-i?

"Gue mau nontoooooooooonnnnn!" Gaara ngebut nyalip gue ditangga. Ekstrim banget Gar, tapi maaf, ini buat gue kayaknya.

"Hmmm, ini udah jadi, gue taro dimana?" Mona Lisa ngelirik gue yang bengong sendiri tentang 'sebenernya gue ngerasain apa'.

"SINI GUE BAWAIN!" Gaara langsung ambil alih piring berisi nasi goreng dari tangan Mona Lisa, di tatanya dengan rapih di meja makan.

"Sasuke, lo nggak pedes kan?" Mona Lisa ngelirik kearah gue –lagi.

DEG, tau darimana dia? Apa Shizune? Mungkin, "Ya…"

"Ayo makan makan makan!" Gaara duduk dikursi dengan semangat nyendok nasi goreng buatan Mona Lisa, "Wooooooo emmmmmnnnyaaaaaaaakkk!" komentar Gaara dengan wajah sumringah.

Gue ikutan duduk dan nyobain nasi goreng aroma lezat buatan Mona Lisa ini, satu suap… ENAK SEKALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Gue langsung over suap sama kayak Gaara. Nggak peduli siapapun yang liat.

"Mona Lisa, lo disini aja nggak usah pulang, bikinin nasi goreng buat Sasuke tiap hari, hahahaha kasian tiap pagi cuma makan roti melulu." celetuk Gaara diiringi jitakan maut dari gue buat dia.

"Aww! Sakit Sas!" Gaara meringis tapi tetep lanjut makan.

"Makanya kalo ngomong jangan macem-macem." gue merengut langsung pasang wajah serius.

"Iye mbah." Gaara speechless kalo udah liat gue serius, takut kena sharingan gue kali, hahaha (WARNING: NGGAK ADA JUTSU-JUTSUAN!)

BRAKKK! Tiba-tiba pintu rumah gue dibuka dengan keras. Siapa? Langkah kaki yang gue kenal, kakak gue, Itachi. Sial! Kenapa harus pulang sih?

"SASUKE! BOKAP MANA?" Itachi belingsatan sambil ngebanting kunci mobilnya.

"Paris." jawab gue seadanya.

Mata Itachi melotot tajam, melihat ada Gaara dia sudah biasa, kali ini tertuju pada Mona Lisa, Itachi terlihat geram.

"LO BAWA CEWEK KERUMAH?" Itachi narik kerah kemeja gue.

"NGGAK KAK! CERITANYA PANJANG!" gue berontak.

"DITINGGAL NYOKAP BOKAP LO MAKIN LIAR!" Itachi tetep megang kerah kemeja gue, makin lama makin kuat sampe gue batuk-batuk.

"ANJ**G! LO NGGAK NGERTI KAK!" gue emosi.

Gaara langsung lerai gue dan Itachi. Keadaan yang biasa dan selalu terjadi. Gue benci punya kakak kayak Itachi, bisa mati gue lama-lama kalo harus tinggal bareng dia.

Gue nggak sadar, Mona Lisa ternyata bersandar di dinding ketakutan, wajahnya bener-bener terlihat ketakutan, bahkan lebih takut waktu pertama kali liat gue.

Gue perhatiin Mona Lisa, "Gar, bawa Mona Lisa sana, ini urusan gue."

"USIR CEWEK ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Itachi keras-keras.

"URUSAN GUE KAK!" gue bantah Itachi. Gue udak muak sama semuanya, Itachi dan kekerasannya.

Tanpa ampun Itachi narik Mona Lisa keluar rumah dan ngedorong Mona Lisa sampe jatuh diteras, "Gue nggak suka kalo lo mulai bandel!" Itachi nunjuk wajah gue sambil nunjukin handphonenya dan disana tertera nomor telepon nyokap. Sial, dia emang suka ngadu!

Gue sama Gaara nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Gaara paling takut kalo Itachi marah, apalagi gue… selain ngadu, Itachi suka pake kekerasan dan sialnya selalu bisa bikin gue bungkam dan nggak ngadu ke nyokap bokap.

Mona Lisa… kenapa lo ketakutan? Emang sih gue sama Gaara juga ketakutan kalo Itachi kayak tadi, apalagi lo cewek. Entah kenapa, gue suka liat senyum lo, Mona Lisa…

TBC…

* * *

Hahaha gila! Ngawur banget akuuu :ppp mana panjang pula astagaaaaaaa -_-

jelek ya? hiks *gelundungan*

gomenasai para senpai (-/\-) tolong dibantu-bantu dan aku harap para senpai disini bisa bimbing (",)

arigatouuu~


End file.
